<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Axe Child by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764338">Axe Child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Axe Child Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Comedy, Original Character(s), Parental Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A 4 year old child's parents get murdered in a house robbery, gets taken to an asylum, escapes after a while, and all on her birthday.... Wow, that sucks.<br/>(I'm bad at summarys okay)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Axe Child Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790911</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. October 5th's dreaded day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 5th, 20XX.</p><p>A family in Sagewell, New Jeresy prepares for their soon to be 4 year old daughter's birthday, they put out the cake, wrap up her presents, have a quick cigarette break, and then go back to putting up homemade decorations. Meanwhile, their daughter is fast asleep and doesn't know about the party.<br/>

Except.... The mother and father will die before the party starts, and will never see their daughter again after tonight.... While the mother and father are happily preparing for the party, a house robbery is being set up....</p><p>It's 1:27 AM, meaning it's officially October 5th, their daughter's birthday, but they are not sleeping right now. They are being held at knife point by burglars for all the money they've got, and all expensive belongings. The daughter is fast asleep in another room. The parents do not give in to their demands.... And the burglars don't give in.</p><p>It's now 6:30 AM, and a neighbor wakes up to go prepare for work. The neighbor stares out the kitchen window, and sees a broken window, tire marks along the grass, and the door to her neighbor's home wide open. Concerned for the family, she calls the police, and they show up at 7:14 AM.</p><p>They see the daughter of the family unwrapping her gifts, ripping open the box to a doll she received, and sitting it down at the little table with her birthday cake..... With her parents dead bodies right next to her in the chairs next to her, and the birthday cake having a bloody knife in the middle of it. The daughter seems unbothered by this, and the police take her to the police car. Driving the child to Sagewell's Asylum For Mentally Damaged Children, due to the possibility of trauma of the murder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Critique highly welcomed, since I'm a novice at writing! Sorry that the format makes it look short.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Life In An Ununderstanding World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girl was rushed into the asylum, newsmen and newswomen swarming the police, doctors, and the small girl, due to the family being quite mysterious around town, never enrolling their child in activities or preschool, she was barely even seen outside. The family in general was mysterious, rarely being seen around town except for grocery stores, where they were seen around once every two months.</p>
<p>A nurse pushed the girl into a small room with another nurse, where her hot pink birthday dress was taken off and replaced with a grayish blue dress, her short light purple hair put into two buns at the top of her head, her newly received doll taken from her, and her birthday hat taken off and throw aside. She was pushed out again, and swarmed by the media once again.</p>
<p>A doctor with black hair, glasses, and a long lab coat with orange and green buttons in the middle of his coat took the girl, and walked her into a long hallway with room on the side. He shut and locked the door so the media wouldn't barge in. The doctor put her in Room 17, and locked the door behind her. It was a completely white room, with only a twin sized bed inside that was big enough for an 11 year old, which was quite big for her. The girl saw no other thing left to do but sleep.</p>
<p>The next day, the doctor came back, and brought her out of her room. She realized he had a name tag.</p>
<p>"Doctor Gordon<br/>Specialist in Children's Psychology, and Children's Medical Care. Head Specialist at Sagewell's Asylum for Mentally Damaged Children."</p>
<p>She never knew that the doctor was so smart, she just thought he was a doctor. The girl was brought into a room, where checks were done on her. He would say things like "What were your parents like?" And "What happened on the day of your 4th birthday?". She didn't talk to him every single time. Then, he would tap on her leg with a hammer, and asked "Do you feel pain there?". She still wouldn't talk to him. He would always sigh, and say something into a tape recorder, then she would be brought back to her room.</p>
<p>Sometimes, nurses would bring in a television, and play a DVD called "The World We Live In!". Which would talk about the importance of family, being active, and friendship. All of which, the girl didn't have, she didn't know why her parents hadn't came back for her yet, she wasn't going outside and was sleeping for the majority of the day, and nobody besides the nurses and doctors interacted with her. This was clearly not the world she lived in, therefore, it's false.</p>
<p>Though, one day, when she was being checked, she noticed a man outside of the doctors office. It was a man, he had a structured face, and wearing an old fashion detective costume, with a brown fedora and coat. He was seemingly looking at her.</p>
<p>Doctor Gordon noticed her staring, and closed the blinds to the door, making a comment about "Having no need to worry.". Later on, when Doctor Gordon was making his tape, she saw him peeking through the blinds.</p>
<p>It had been six months, with no word from her parents, no time seeing the sun, and still no friends, the girl has started to get fed up with this place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Out In The Worldflower!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girl has gotten fed up with her life in Sagewell's Asylum For Mentally Damaged Children. </p>
<p>Check, sleep, repeat. Check, sleep, repeat. Check, sleep.....</p>
<p>It was always like that, for 6 whole months. Discoveries were few and far between. Sometimes, a spider would crawl onto the web in the corner, and she would just..... Stare at it. During sleepless nights (or days? She couldn't tell.), she would crawl to look at the spider web, and after a while, she would notice little features of the web, how it had a squarish shape, how it took up the whole corner, if she were a spider, it would be a palace for her. </p>
<p>But, one sleepless rest, when there was no new observations to be found in the web, no matter how hard she tried, she thought of something new to do....</p>
<p>If she hated this place so much, then why didn't she just leave? </p>
<p>It was a foreign thought, but the more it nestled into her brain, the more she liked the idea. After all, if everybody here thought she was a disgrace, then why not disgrace them all by leaving this nuthouse? It was a great idea, so great, in fact, that she was mildly surprised that she didn't think of it sooner.</p>
<p>It was time to leave this place.</p>
<p>The girl stood up from the web, and walked towards the door. She jumped, and jumped, until she finally grasped onto the doorknob. With a small push, the door flew open and hit the wall, which was strange, why was the door unlocked? Well, the people here didn't seem to care that much about her anyway, but she shouldn't question it. The girl jumped off of the door, and walked towards the door that she had went through so many times to get to Doctor Gordon's office, she was met with the receptionist's desk, and the lobby of the asylum. </p>
<p>The girl attempted to open the door, but it was locked, she turned around to go find something to open the door, but noticed something at the shelf of the receptionist's desk.</p>
<p>It was her doll that she had received at her birthday party 6 months ago.</p>
<p>She knew it had been taken from her, but she didn't know where it had went until now! She climbed onto the desk, and snatched her doll from the shelf of other possessions, which were probably from other children.</p>
<p>The girl hopped off of the desk, and looked down the hall. There was an axe in a glass case with the sign "Use In Emergencies.", she thought an escape was an emergency, so she walked towards the case. She was prepared to break glass, but in her surprise, it was only a thin layer of plastic. She grabbed the axe, and walked back to the door.</p>
<p>She swung the axe at the door, making a thin slide of glass break. She slid through the glass slice, and was out of the asylum.</p>
<p>Before leaving the asylum, she stood outside of it, and carved "Axe Child" in bad handwriting on the axe with her fingernail. After that, she ran into a near field, and slept under a big tree.</p>
<p>In the morning, Axe Child woke up with golden butterflies covering her. It was strange, the Worldflower was now the foreign thought. She shook the butterflies off of her, and walked towards the city.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Critique always welcome, due to me being a novice at writing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>